


morning

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: “Mm.” Kenji finally managed to keep his eyes fluttered open long enough to cast his gaze at Ryuu’s lips, beckoning him closer.Ryuu happily obliged, kissing Kenji softly and letting his lips linger, tasting Kenji’s content sigh.Chikara was… less graceful waking up.





	morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepessimist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimist/gifts).



> happy birth mo, ilu

In the mornings, Kenji was as soft as his brown eyes struggling to stay open, as soft as the hair between Ryuu’s fingers, as soft as the skin of his neck Ryuu brushed his fingertips over to reach his shoulder. It was too early for jests and jabs, _“Ryuu”_ the only word flowing from his soft lips, little more than a sweet whisper kissing Ryuu’s ears.

Ryuu’s eyes and fingertips alike traced over Kenji’s bare shoulder, over his collarbone, over his chest until Kenji pulled him closer against him with a grip as gentle as the sunlight cast on their bed. Chikara’s arm draped over Kenji’s waist was squished between them, the only other sign he was there in Ryuu’s sight was the black hair peeking past Kenji’s shoulder.

Ryuu’s voice was hoarse, but the way he nuzzled his nose against Kenji’s was as tender as his caress. “Mornin’.”

“Mm.” Kenji finally managed to keep his eyes fluttered open long enough to cast his gaze at Ryuu’s lips, beckoning him closer.

Ryuu happily obliged, kissing Kenji softly and letting his lips linger, tasting Kenji’s content sigh.

Chikara was… less graceful waking up.

With a grunt, Chikara yanked his arm from between them to hunt for his phone. “’Time is it?”

Ryuu let Kenji hide his face against the crook of his neck, wrapping his arm over Kenji’s back as if to shield him from the heartless monster on the other side of the bed. “It’s our day off, Chika.”

Chikara propped himself up on one arm, squinting at the light on his phone. “We need groceries.”

Ryuu rubbed Kenji’s back. “We got all day for that.”

“I want to get there before it gets crowded.” Chikara glanced down at his two boyfriends, watching as Kenji hooked his leg over Ryuu’s and pushed closer against him, as if melting into him would spare him from Chikara. “Stop acting like I’m some sort of villain. We have to be adults today.”

Kenji groaned into the crook of Ryuu’s neck.

“Hey, Kenji. If we trap Chikara between us, he can’t get out.”

“Mm. No,” Kenji grumbled back. “My spot.”

The corner of Chikara’s lips twitched up. “You’re both brats.” He leaned on his elbow to kiss the back of Kenji’s neck before he laid back on his side, draping his arm over the other two to rest his hand on Ryuu’s ribs. “Fine. We’ll sleep a little longer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> writing blog: [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
